Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar
by Romeo2p
Summary: Ahora, quien se hacia llamar Arthur Kirkland estaba muriendo por culpa de un rencor acumulado desde hace ya mucho tiempo. - Fail Summary jeje XD por favor denle una oportunidad :3


**Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar**

**Hola :3 es mi primer Fic DX denme una oportunidad :'( lo hice mientras escuchaba una canción ._. alegre y tierna por el ritmo:**

/watch?v=ma4oBdCgZNE

**XD es todo lo contrario pero bueno e_e **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Himaruya Hidekaz -(°u°)- si me perteneciera habría mucho Yaoi! Advertencias: AU, muerte de personajes, amm una que otra falta de ortografía … Etto … ._. Juana de Arco también conocida como la Doncella de Orléans, es una heroína, militar y santa francesa ( wikipediaso) Capítulo 15 de Hetalia Beautiful World para mejor entendimiento n_n**

** Bueno DX ya no los entretengo :s espero que sea de su Agrado**

* * *

Suena el disparar de una pistola.

¿Qué paso?...Volteo a ver a Alfred, pero ¿Por qué me ve así? Se ve asustado, como si…(escupe sangre)

Oh, creo que ya sé porque …

-Así que después de todo iba a acabar así – cae al suelo-De alguna manera sabía que Francis no me lo perdonaría …. Juana de Arco-sonríe

-¡Arthur! – lo carga-¡Una ambulancia!- la gente que en ese momento está paralizada por tal escena comienza a sacar su celular para pedir ayuda, mientras que a Francis…

-¡Déjenme! ¡Él solo cabo su propia tumba!- lo llevan detenido- ¡Él mato a mi amada! … ¡Juana de Arco! ¡Eres un infeliz!- lo meten a la patrulla.

Muero poco a poco … mi sangre fluye rápidamente dejándome más débil de lo que estoy … se me va la vida de las manos.

Esta sale de mi hombro izquierdo, Alfred presiona la herida intentando parar la hemorragia pero, es inútil, solo se está manchando de ella.

Llega la ayuda.

Me suben en una camilla y de ahí a la ambulancia. Alfred va conmigo, está muy asustado que inclusive está llorando.

Y pensar que sólo salimos a pasear un rato en las oscuras pero pobladas calles de Londres…

Quien iba a imaginarse que todo acabaría así. Yo muriendo por culpa de un odio que viene acumulándose desde hace ya mucho tiempo y acaba de estallar.

Si tan solo comprendiera que no todo fue mi culpa.

Suelta lágrimas.

Los rescatistas hacen todo para que no abandone este mundo. Mi pulso se detiene por un instante que me pareció eterno.

-¡Cayo en paro! – Abren mi camisa y ponen dos piezas metálicas de las cuales al tocar mi piel hacen descargas eléctricas…1…2 veces fueron necesarias para regresar mi pulso.

-¡Llegamos! Bájenlo y llévenlo a Urgencias-

Alfred, lo siento … pero ya lo veía venir… a toda acción hay una reacción.

-Lo siento Señor pero no puede entrar a la sala. Por favor espere aquí afuera – Solo me pudo acompañar hasta la puerta de la sala de Emergencias. Mientras me iba alejando en sus ojos pude ver una luz de esperanza hacia mi situación.

Adentro, ya no pueden hacer nada para parar el sangrado. Quitar la bala fue mala idea así que…

-Dejen entrar al otro chico-dijo el doctor-él ya está en las ultimas y necesita despedirse- sabía que no iba a llegar.

Alfred entra corriendo hacia mí y sostiene con fuerza mi mano. Al parecer el médico ya le explicó la situación, y con lágrimas en los ojos

-No! Artie , por favor… no te vayas – lo veo con una sonrisa a los ojos y con las lágrimas amenazando a salir le digo

-Perdón, eso sería imposible… si tan solo no la hubiera matado - con la otra mano limpio sus lágrimas – Pero algo que me hace feliz … es … es que – escupo mas sangre

-¡Artie! Es que Qué?!

-Es que no fue a ti a quien lastimaron! Si no a mí. Y como buen caballero inglés que soy tengo que pagar mis crímenes-

-Idiota- Ahora se lo puedo decir ya que el destino me está arrebatando mi tiempo de vida.

-Alfred antes de… partir… yo quería decirte que … Te …te amo y perdón por las veces que de niño te dejé solo – se acerca y lo besa … al principio Alfred siente ese beso como uno cálido, lleno de amor, lleno de vida pero que poco a poco esta se fuera extinguiendo volviéndolo frio y sin sentimientos … vacío.

-Arthur?- lo voltea a ver y parece dormido- Artie!-se fue.

* * *

En el funeral…

Antes de bajarlo Alfred ve por última vez su rostro. Estaba sonriendo, se veía tranquilo. Lo besa por última vez y coloca un ramo de rosas entre sus manos,

-Adiós Artie- empieza a sollozar

Cierran la caja y la empiezan a bajar.

Lo voltean a ver para que eche el primer puño de tierra y así cubrirlo, pero no pudo con el dolor… amargo dolor de perderlo.

-NO! ARTHUR! Yo me voy contigo!- Trata de saltar al hoyo donde se encontraba su amado y en eso lo detienen Ludwig y Mathew – Suéltenme! Por favor!-

Tuvieron que dejarlo inconsciente para frenarlo.

Desde ese día ya no era el Alegre y Energético Alfred sino un chico que ya no encontraba la razón para seguir viviendo en un mundo donde Arthur ya no existía. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar…

Esperar su reencuentro en el otro mundo.

* * *

**Fin! **

**DX aaaa ! qué les parecio? :s**

** Reviews? :3 por favor no sean crueles n_nU y The hero! se los agradecerá XD**

**Sayo~! (°-°)/ **

**-Alfie2p**


End file.
